<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So there's this girl by sourpeachblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202517">So there's this girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpeachblood/pseuds/sourpeachblood'>sourpeachblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Unrequited Crush, i dont know what im doing, random vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpeachblood/pseuds/sourpeachblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird vent/s about a girl I work with who I have a hopelessly lame crush on. Fair warning I'm an incredibly amateur writer so this isn't anything great, just some edited thoughts :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So there's this girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea what I'm doing and I especially have no idea how AO3 works so, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>god, does she know how much I've been thinking about her the past couple days</p>
<p>or I guess it's been a week</p>
<p>does my energy reverberate off her like a bat using echolocation to find pray</p>
<p>does she think about me as much as I think about her on that day</p>
<p>I'm driving myself crazy trying not to come off as obsessively crazy</p>
<p>trying not to overthink and predict every conversation for perfection</p>
<p>am I just setting myself up for failure</p>
<p>does she even like me</p>
<p>or were those smiles disingenuous just edging me on to crack myself open in front of her</p>
<p>to use later, to make fun of me</p>
<p>but god, <em>that smile that laugh those words</em></p>
<p>the kind of listening that leads to genuine curiosity </p>
<p>nobody my age listens like that</p>
<p>and she knows exactly what I'm going through because she lives through it too</p>
<p>in some way I don't think I ever want to see her again if it's not alone</p>
<p>having someone else there somehow makes the experience weird</p>
<p>god, I crave <em>her</em></p>
<p>I know we could probably be fine being really good friends and I should just settle for that</p>
<p>but I'm selfish</p>
<p>and I want to feel her skin when I give her a hug</p>
<p>I want to feel what it's like to move around in a space with her</p>
<p>like I could be an adult with her</p>
<p>like I could prove I can carry the weight off someone's shoulders </p>
<p>and clean up the messes I make</p>
<p>or prove that I can take care of her space</p>
<p>I'd like to show her the things it'll take to make her believe she can relax around me</p>
<p>I'd like have her hear how her laugh can light up the room</p>
<p>and see that the little squint of her eyes doesn't beat the sparkle in them</p>
<p>I want her to understand the way I want her</p>
<p>god, is that crazy?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>